FRUITS BASKET IDOL!
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: It's Fruits Basket Idol! Please read and vote who will stay and who will leave. R&R too please!


Hi!!!!!!!!! Nice to be back from writing my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction _Water Fairies_, my Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction _Be Careful What you Wish for_, and my friends idea for Kingdom Hearts _Sorrowful Moon, Aggressive Hearts_. I've been through lots of fanfictions lately… ANYWAYS!!!!!!!! This is a songfic for sure. If you don't like things like this like _American Idol_ and stuff like that, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the songs or the shows they came from. The people that came up with them own them.

* * *

**Fruits Basket Idol**

Chapter 1: First Round

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uo-Chan. I think that's quite enough. We all know where we are and what we're here for."

"Yeah ok Hana-Chan. I just want to tell them one last time, PLEASE!!!!" Uo-Chan begged Hana-Chan.

Hana-Chan sighed, "I guess you could just this once."

"YAY!!!!!!! We're all here for…FRUITS BASKET IDOL!!!!!! Now! First up is…Tohru Honda!!!! YEAH GO TOHRU!!!!!!!" Uo-Chan said really excited.

Tohru came out in white blouse that went to her elbows, a light pink long skirt that went down to her ankles, and white low heels. Her hair was slightly up with 2 bows on each side of her head. "Thanks Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan!"

**When I was just a little girl,**

**I asked my mother "What would I be?"**

"**Will I be pretty?"**

"**Will I be rich?"**

**Here's what she said to me.**

**Que sera sera,**

**Whatever will be, will be.**

**The future's not ours to see,**

**Que sera, sera.**

**When I was just a child in school,**

**I asked my teacher "What should I try?"**

"**Should I paint pictures?"**

"**Should I sing songs?"**

**This was her wise reply.**

**Que sera sera,**

**Whatever will be, will be.**

**The future's not our to see,**

**Que sera, sera.**

**Trumpet and piano solo**

**When I grew up, and I fell in love,**

**I asked my sweetheart "What lies ahead?"**

"**Will there be rainbows?"**

"**Day after day?"**

**Here's what my sweetheart said.**

**Que sera sera**

**Whatever will be, will be.**

**The future's not ours to see,**

**Que sera, sera**

**Que sera sera**

**Whatever will be, will be.**

**The future's not our to see,**

**Que sera, sera**

**What will be, will be**

**Que sera, sera!**

"…That was lovely Tohru." Hana said with a small smile.

"YAY TOHRU!!!!!!!" Uo said with…well…lots of excitement.

"Oh thank you! I hope you liked it!" Tohru said then went backstage.

"Now it's Yuki Sohma." Hana announced.

"Princy!!!!!!" Uo said while pointing to the stage.

"Please don't call me that. I'm not really like that." Yuki came out with a blue polo shirt with a mouse as a little logo by his left shoulder, black pants, and dark blue sneakers. His hair was as normal as it always is.

**What is love?**

**Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me**

**No more.**

**Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me**

**No more.**

**What is love?**

**Yeah.**

**I don't know why you're not there  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign **

What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

I don't know, what can I do  
What else can I say, it's up to you  
I know we're one, just me and you  
I can't go on

What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh  
What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh

What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me

I want no other, no other lover  
This is your life, our time  
When we are together, I need you forever  
Is it love

What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)

What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)

What is love?

"Why Sohma-Kun, that was lovely." Hana said with her expression unchanged.

"Yeah I guess it was ok. Now it's…ORANGEY!!!!!!!!!" Uo said with enthusiasm.

"Yes Uo-Chan. Kyo Sohma is next." Hana said,

"YEAH!!!! GO ORANGEY!!!!!!!" Uo…well she said it ok?!

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!" Kyo stepped out with a red shirt, long beige cargo pants, and dark red sneakers. His hair was like an orange small mop on his head.

**It's just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up,**

**Everything is fucked, everybody sucks.**

**You don't really know why, but you wanna justify,**

**Ripping someone's head off.**

**No human contact, and if you interact your life is on contract.**

**Your best bet is to stay away, mother fucker.**

**It's just one of those days.**

**It's all about the "he said, she said" bullshit,**

**I think you better quit, letting shit slip.**

**Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip!**

**It's all about the "he said, she said" bullshit,**

**I think you better quit talking that shit.**

**It's just one of those days, feeling like a freight train.**

**First one to complain leaves with a blood stain.**

**Damn right, I'm a maniac; you better watch your back,**

'**Cuz I'm fucking up your program,**

**And if you feel stuck up, you just mucked up.**

**Next in line the get fucked up,**

**Your best bet is to stay away, mother fucker.**

**It's just one of those days!**

**It's all about the "he said, she said" bullshit,**

**I think you better quit, letting shit slip.**

**Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip!**

**It's all about the "he said, she said" bullshit,**

**I think you better quit talking that shit.**

**So come and get it.**

**I feel like shit,**

**My suggestion is to keep your distance,**

'**Cuz right now I'm dangerous.**

**We're all felt like shit, been treated like shit,**

**All those mother fuckers**

**That wanna step up**

**I hope you know I'm like a chain saw,**

**I'll skin your ass raw.**

**And if my day keeps going this way, I just might**

**Break something tonight.**

**Break something tonight.**

**I'm like a chainsaw,**

**I'll skin your ass raw.**

**And if my day keeps going this way, I just might**

**Break your fucking face tonight.**

**Gimme something to break.**

**Gimme something to break.**

**Gimme something to break.**

**How about you're fucking face?**

**I hope you know I'm like a chainsaw,**

**A chainsaw,**

**A mother fucking chainsaw!**

**So come and get it!**

**It's all about the "he said, she said" bullshit,**

**I think you better quit, letting shit slip.**

**Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip!**

**It's all about the "he said, she said" bullshit,**

**I think you better quit talking that shit.**

**So come and get it!**

"That was quite interesting Sohma-Kun." Hana said…

"Uh…I didn't know you felt that way…" Uo said getting off the host table.

"Well. Shigure Sohma is next." Hana said unenthusiastically again…

"I'm starting to get a little bored with these…I only volunteered because I wanted to here Tohru sing!!!" Uo complained.

"Why hello Arisa-Chan and Saki-Chan! It's so nice to see you again!" Shigure said while coming out with his kimono-type clothing with slippers.

**Girls, all I really want is girls**

**And in the morning it's girls**

**Cause in the evening it's girls**

**I like the way that they walk**

**And it's chill to hear them talk**

**And I can always make them smile**

**From White Castle to the Nile**

**Back in the day**

**There was this girl around the way**

**She liked by home-piece M.C.A.  
He said he would not give her play**

**I asked him, "Please?" he said, "You may."**

**Her pants were tight and that's ok**

**If she would dance I would D.J.**

**We took a walk down to the bay**

**I hope she'll say, "Hey me and you should hit the hay!"**

**I asked her out she said, "No way!"**

**I should have probably guessed their gay**

**So I broke North with no delay**

**I heard she moved real far away**

**That was two years ago this May**

**I seen her just the other day**

**Jockin' Mike D. to my dismay**

**Girls - to do the dishes**

**Girls - to clean up my room**

**Girls - to do the laundry**

**Girls - and in the bathroom**

**Girls, that's all I really want is girls**

**Two at a time I want girls**

**With new wave hairdos I want girls**

**I ought to whip out my girls, girls, girls, girls, girls!**

Hana and Uo were silent.

"Aww did no one like it?!" Shigure slugged off the stage.

"Well no it's…" Hana started.

"KYO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura glomped Kyo.

"Don't do that, dammit!!!!" Kyo said while trying to get Kagura off.

"Well what do you know?!" Uo said.

"Thank you for coming out our next contestant Kagura Sohma." Hana said.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to sing!" Kagura said while being pushed to the stage.

Kagura had on green shirt, black pants, a brown belt, and black boots that went to her ankles. How she could walk I have no idea.

**Remember the feelings,**

**Remember the day.**

**My stone heart was breaking,**

**My love ran away.**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else,**

**My love turned around and I fell.**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover,**

**But don't be my friend.**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again.**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover,**

**But don't be my friend.**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I don't need you again.**

**No I don't need you again.**

**techno solo**

**(Bad boy)**

**techno solo**

**You once made this promise,**

**To stay by my side.**

**But after some time you, just pushed me aside.**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong,**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again.**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my friend**

**Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.**

**You can be my bad boy, but understand**

**That I don't need you again.**

**No I don't need you again.**

"Well…I guess that explains your feeling a little bit…" Uo said sitting in her chair.

"Yes. Quite." Hana said STILL with an unchanged expression.

"KYO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura shouted while running backstage.

"GAH!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled from backstage.

"BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura shouted then disappeared behind the curtains.

"That was…interesting" Uo said.

"Well then. Let's have our next contestant shall we?" Hana said pointing to the list.

"Huh? Oh right! Momiji Sohma, come on out!!!" Uo shout standing up now.

Momiji came out in his school uniform. "Sorry guys, I didn't have anytime to change or anything!"

"That's quite alright Sohma-Kun." Hana said.

"OK this is my song!" Momiji said while skipping towards the microphone.

**Waka Laka's a thing to play forever**

**Just to be together (just to be together)**

**Waka laka's just a place to be forever,**

**Waka laka love and fantasy.**

**(Waka laka, waka laka, waka laka, waka, waka, waka, waka, waka, waka)**

**See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)**

**Ecstasy (ecstasy)**

**Rhapsody (rhapsody)**

**See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)**

**Waka Laka make you fly**

**See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,**

**Just for you, never blue**

**See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life**

**Now it's Waka Laka time**

**I wanna live (I wanna live)**

**A brand new day (A brand new day)**

**Go far away (Go far away)**

**To Waka Laka place**

**A Waka time (A Waka time)**

**To feel so fine (To feel so fine)**

**A Waka Laka flight**

**Waka Laka's a thing to play forever**

**Just to be together (Just to be together)**

**Waka Laka's so magical and tender**

**Musical and wonder fantasy**

**Waka Laka's a never ending story**

**Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)**

**Waka Laka's a place to be forever**

**Waka Laka love and,**

**Waka Laka love and, **

**Waka Laka love and fantasy**

"That was…interesting Momiji-Kun." Uo said.

"Yes…quite…now it's Hatori Sohma." Hana said…

"Aww it's not my turn anymore? Ok." Momiji said and left the stage.

"It's my turn then…"Hatori said as he walked out into the stage with his usual doctor's coat and scrubs and black shoes.

**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now **

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

"Wow Hatori!! That was cool!!!" Uo was getting excited again.

"Yes. Very lovely indeed." Hana said with…well you get the point.

"Now who's next Hana-Chan?" Uo asked.

"Why it's Hatsuharu Sohma, Uo-Chan." Hana said.

Haru came out in his normal black shirt and black pants that were white in the upper leg area and black shoes. His necklaces, earrings, and rings were placed and making some noise.

"So…Is Yuki here?" Haru asked.

"Sure. He's already gone, but it's your turn…" Uo said settling down.

"I guess I'll just sing then…" Haru said taking off his white coat.

**(Hmmm, yeah!) **

Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here an' the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free an' lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
Ta' break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today, yeahea...

**Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long **

Through all these cities an' all these towns  
It's in my blood an' it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road an' these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down, an' back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

**Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) **

(Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)

**Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
(Hmmmmm, yeah!)  
If you're going my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) **

There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye  
Ooooohh, yeah!  
(Mmmm, yeah  
Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm)

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
A road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors

**Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah)  
If you're goin' my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long **

(Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme  
Gimme, gimme, yeah!)

**Life is a highway (life is a highway)  
I wanna ride it all night long  
(Ooooo, yeah)  
You're going my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah) **

(C'mon!  
Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)

**Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)  
If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)**

"Well you're just aching for freedom. I can tell by your waves." Hana stated.

"Uh Hana-Chan, let's not scare him. OK NOW GET OFF THE STAGE FOR THE NEXT PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Uo said standing up again.

"And you were talking to me about scaring the poor boy." Hana said while reading the list. "Would…Ayame Sohma come out please?"

Haru sighed. "Yuki? Are you there anywhere?" Haru walked off the stage grabbing his jacket in the process.

"Ayame…Ayame…where have I heard that name before?" Uo said sitting down again.

"It's Yuki's older brother, remember? He helped us for the Almost Cinderella play with the costumes." Hana stated.

"Oh yeah!! Now I remember!!" Uo said snapping her fingers.

Ayame stepped out with his purple coat and other clothings I can't describe right now but he where's them all the time so you get the picture.

"YUKI!!!!! Hey? How'd I get here? I was simply looking for Yuki, but since I'm here…I might as well dazzle the audience with my spectacular perfomance!" Ayame said raising his index finger several times.

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother **

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

"Wow, you really care about Princy don't you…" Uo said a little stunned with his song.

"How sweet. I can tell you really must care for Yuki-Kun if your waves are emitting a very calm vibe." Hana said.

"Um…THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! I AM SO FABULOUS!!!!!!!" Ayame said still laughing and walked off stage.

"That was weird…but whose next?" Uo said, this time not standing up…for once.

"It's Kisa Sohma next." Hana said.

"Um is it really ok?" Kisa said stepping out in an orange dress with a few black stripes in a couple spaces that went down to her ankles. She also had on white low heels.

"AWW AREN'T YOU ADORABLE!!!!!!!" Uo said jumping from her seat.

"Now, now let her sing her song Uo-Chan." Hana reasoned.

"Yeah ok." Uo said sitting down again.

"Um…thank you!" Kisa said.

**When you walk away,**

**You don't here me say,**

**Please, oh baby. Don't go.**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**You're giving me,**

**Too many things, lately**

**Your all I need.(ohh)**

**You smiled at me,**

**And said, "Don't get me wrong I love you,"**

**But does that mean I have to meet, your father?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**What I ment, when I said "no."**

**I don't think, life is quite that simple!**

**When you walk away, you don't here me say,**

**Please, oh baby, don't go.**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**(So simple and clean)**

**The daily things (like this and that and what is what)**

**That keeps us all busy**

**Are confusing me.**

**That's when you came to me, and said,**

"**Wish I could prove I love you, **

**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**

**When we are older you'll understand**

**It's enough when I say so.**

**And maybe some things are that simple!**

**When you walk away, you don't here me say**

"**Please, oh baby, don't go"**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight.**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**Hold me,**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning,**

**Is a little later on.**

**Regardless of warning,**

**The future doesn't scare me at all,**

**Nothings like before.**

**When you walk away, you don't here me say,**

"**Please, oh baby, don't go"**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight.**

**It's hard to let it go.**

**Hold me,**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning,**

**Is a little later on.**

**Regardless of warnings,**

**The future doesn't scare me at all,**

**Nothings like before.**

**Hold me,**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning,**

**Is a little later on.**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all,**

**Nothings like before.**

**(Ohhh)**

"Wow! That was really cool Kisa-San!!!" Uo said really excited again.

"I quite enjoyed that" Hana said with a hint of a smile.

Kisa smiled. "Thank you!" and with that she walked off.

"Wow. How many are left Hana-chan?" Uo asked.

"Let's see now…"Hana looked at the list. "There's about 5 more contestants to go."

"GAH!!!! What's with such a long list! How many have we gone through now???!!!" Uo said almost screaming.

"We've only gone through 10 contestants." Hana said. "And it's Hiro Sohma's turn."

"Hiro? Ha kind of a funny name…" Uo said sitting down from standing up a little while ago.

"So what? You think just because I'm on the list means I gotta sing? What if I just signed up because Kisa asked me too? What if I just came to support Kisa? Have you even thought about that? Gosh your so stupid you can't even think of the obvious answers. One that's most certainly not because I wanted to come here on my own." Hiro said to Uo while coming onto the stage.

Hiro had on a red shirt, brown shorts that went down to his knees, and black shoes. He had a couple braclets on his wrist but they didn't make any noise.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK???!!!!!!" Uo said standing up and stepping onto the table.

Hiro sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

**You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the guys dreamed that theyd be your partner  
Theyd be your partner, and... **

Youre so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
Youre so vain, Ill bet you think this song is about you  
Dont you? dont you?

You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and...

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and...  
Well I hear you went up to saratoga and your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your lear jet up to nova scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well youre where you should be all the time  
And when youre not youre with  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend, and...

"Uh…i-interesting…" Uo said a little bit scared.

"Well now that I've gotten that done…Kisa? Kisa, are you around anywhere???!!!" Hiro said and ran off the stage.

"Hehheh I could feel he was talking to you Uo-Chan…" Hana said looking throught her bangs.

"WHAT??!!! THAT BRAT'S GOING TO GET IT NOW!!!!!!!!!" Uo said standing up.

"Now now Uo-Chan. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it." Hana said closing her eyes and looking a bit forward.

"Yeah yeah I guess so…" Uo said sitting down uncomfortably. " So…who's next?"

"Oh it's…Ritsu Sohma. Please come out to the stage." Hana said looking away from the list.

"Um…h-hello everyone…" Ritsu said coming out awkwardly. He was wearing his regular purple-ish kimono with flowers and brown slippers.

**That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady **

Cruise into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She's a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's all right  
That's right

That, that  
That, that

Backstage we're havin' the time  
of our live until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun and tried to blow me away!

**That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady**

**Never judge a book by it's cover  
or who you gonna love by your lover  
Sayin' love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a Venus, Lord imagine my surprise.**

**That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady**

**So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)  
Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me all night)  
Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear)  
Baby let me follow you down (do me, do me, do me, do me) **

Oo, what a funky lady  
Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that.  
Oo he was a lady!

**That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady**

**That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady**

**That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady  
That, that dude looks like a lady**

Uo and Hana had no comments.

"W-was it bad?! I'M SORRY I'LL GO AGAIN WITH A DIFFERENT SONG!!!!!!!!! IT'LL BE BETTER THIS TIME I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu…panicked.

"T-That's unnecessary Ritsu-Kun!" Uo said backing away a little bit.

"Now now Sohma-Kun, let's worry about this later. It's time for our next contestant." Hana said pushing Ritsu off the stage. "Please welcome Isuzu Sohma. Well, She goes by the name Rin also." Hana said while getting off stage.

"D-Damn you Haru…YOU MADE ENTER THIS STUPID CONTEST!!!!!!!!!" Rin said while coming out in a simple black dress that went down to her ankles and black high heels.

A/N:I know, I know. Something Rin would NEVER wear but bear with me here

"I never even wanted to do this…do I have to sing?" Rin said half turned around.

"Yes. After you go in there's no going out unless you get voted out." Hana stated.

"Oh…fine." Rin said defeted.

**Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me; I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me? **

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me.

Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.

"I can relate to that so much." Hana said.

"It makes me feel a little bit more secure with myself." Rin said.

"Uh…WELL I CAN'T!!! So let's continue with the contest shall we?" Uo said trying to get away from the emo corner now forming.

"Oh right. Kureno should be next. See ya Hana." Rin said leaving the stage.

Uo sighed. "Ok what was that all about?!"

"Oh it's something you won't be able to understand unless you've gone through what's we've gone through." Hana told Uo.

Uo just stared at Hana. "Okkk…NEXT PERSON!!!!!!! KURENO SOHMA!!!!!!"

"Why hello. Oh Hi Arisa-San." Kureno came out with his normal clothes.

**A/N**: I know I know nothing dazzling I know but he's not that much of a dazzling person himself so DEAL WITH IT!!!!

"Oh hi Kureno-Kun." Uo said looking down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Will you be singing for us today?" Hana said with another hint of a smile.

"Oh yes I will. But not by myself." Kureno said looking at Uo.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Hana said noticing his glance.

"Arisa-San, would you care to sing with me?" Kureno said extending a hand towards Uo.

"Huh? Uh y-yes! Yeah I would love to!!" Uo said taking his hand.

Kureno led Uo to the center of the stage with mics in both of their hands.

**Uo"**

**We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

**Kureno: **

**No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

**Both:  
When I lost hope; you were there to remind me  
This is the start**

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
**

**Uo:  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

**Kureno:  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**

**Both:  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you **

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

**Kureno:  
Yeah  
**

**Both:  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going  
**

**Uo:  
Starting out on a journey  
**

**Both:  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

**(Ooh)**

"Why that was a lovely duet. I'm so very proud of you Uo-Chan and Kureno-Kun." Hana said with a very, very small smile.

"Aw it was nothing!" Uo said with a little blush.

"Well since I'm done now, I'll see you later Arisa-San." Kureno waved to Uo and walked off the stage.

Uo sighed. "So there's one more person right Hana-Chan?" Uo said getting off the stage and heading towards the host's table.

"Yes there is one more person. Akito Sohma, please come out." Hana slightly yelled.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then." Akito came out from backstage in his black uniform.

"Yes Akito-San. It's your turn to sing." Hana said.

"Heh. Alright then." Akito went to the microphone.

**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost? **

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

I want to die!!!

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

"My, that's sounds pretty good in my ears…" Hana stated.

"Oh great, another emo song an I correct?!" Uo yelled.

"Yes. Thank you Akito-San. That was very lovely." Hana said.

"Thank you." With that, Akito left the stage.

"Well, that was quite a performance from everyone today!" Hana said.

"Yeah, totally! Let's do this again sometime!!!" Uo shouted.

"Oh but there's one problem…" Hana said.

"Hm? OH! We did have a great performance today. But it's up to you audience to decide who will stay and who will leave. VOTE NOW!!!!!!"

* * *

So?! DO AS UO SAYS AND VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO BE VOTED OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now then, here are the songs!!! 

Tohru Honda-Que Sera Sera-Pink Martini-from Dead Like Me

Yuki Sohma-What is Love?-Haddaway

Kyo Sohma-He Said She Said-Limp Bitzkit

Shigure Sohma-Girls-Beastie Boys

Kagura Sohma-Bad Boy-Cascada

Momiji Sohma-Waka laka-DDR

Hatori Sohma-Wonderwall-Oasis

Hatsuharu Sohma-Life is a Highway-Rascal Flatts

Ayame Sohma-Brother my Brother-Blessed Union of Souls-from Pokemon the First Movie

Kisa Sohma-Simple and Clean-Utada Hikaru-from Kingdom Hearts

Hiro Sohma-You're so Vain-Carly Simon

Ritsu Sohma-Dude Looks like a Lady-Aerosmith

Isuzu (Rin) Sohma-Weight of the World-Evanesence

Kureno Sohma and Arisa Uotani-At the Beginning-from Anastasia

Akito Sohma-Tourniquet-Evanesence

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please vote for who you want to be voted off! See ya!!!!!!...VOTE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
